bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru
Hikaru & Tsubasa 2: Frozen Secrets is an animated musical fantasy comedy-drama film that is loosely based on the sequel from Disney's Frozen and the main characters from Figure 17 while adding elements from The Angry Birds Movie 2 and The Ultra-Violets. The film continutes Tsubasa and Hikaru's tale as they venture into the unknown to discover who they are and why are they here. Jose Ramirez and Andrew St. Germain returns to write and directed the sequel from an idea by St. Germain who's producing the film while Yesenia Deleon executive produced with St. Germain. The film is being developed by B-Master Animation and KirbyStar Studios with Yesenia Productions co-producing the film with Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures distributes it. Plot Three years after the events of the first film and the christmas special, Hikaru & Tsubasa's kingdom has strange runes all over town but the two have discovered that their bond fused them into one strange figure. In order to find these answers, they, along with Sinbad, Luluco, the Snowbirds, and the Chalk-Zoners, must travel outside their kingdom to follow a strange sound from the north calling on the two and discover the strange secret of Prairiedelle of how Tsubasa got her powers and how she and Hikaru fused to this strange figure. Cast * Kari Wahlgren as Tsubasa, the Snow Queen and twin sister of Hikaru / Additional Voices * Lara Jill Miller as Hikaru, the princess of Prairiedelle and twin sister of Tsubasa * Brad Pitt as Sinbad, a legendary thief who is now a ice deliver and a friend to Hikaru * E.G. Daily as Rudy Tabootie, friend of Hikaru * Candi Milo as Snap, friend of Hikaru * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez, friend of Hikaru * Brittney Karbowski as Luluco, Sinbad's assistant and one of the members of Space Patrol * Rick Moranis as Rutt, an canadian moose * Dave Thomas as Tuke, an canadian moose * Jason Sudeikis as Red, a snowbird made by Tsubasa. * Josh Gad as Chuck, a snowbird made by Tsubasa and the only one who likes Summer. * Danny McBride as Bomb, a snowbird made by Tsubasa. * Jojo Siva as Jay, an blue snow-hatching who's a twin brother to Jake and Jim and is made by Tsubasa from Frozen Fever. His hair has his blue feathers though his floof, similar to his design from the first and second film of Angry Birds. * Andrew St. Germain as Jake and Jim, two blue snow-hatching who are brothers with Jay and are made by Tsubasa from Frozen Fever. ** St. Germain also provides as King St. Andrew, an former king of Priairedelle loosley based on the original who loves building dams. * Walt Dohrn as King Peppy, leader of the Trolls * Anna Kendrick as Poppy, Sinbad's adopted troll mother ** Kendrick also plays as Iris, an free-spirited villager loosely based on Honeyhaven from Frozen II. She said to be an expert on the earth spirit to be Yeti Giants. * Leslie Jones as Zeta, an purple eagle loosely based on Yelena from Frozen II. * Tiffany Haddish as Debbie, Zeta’s daughter. * Bill Hader as Leonard, Captain of the pig guards under their guardfather's leadership. * Sterling K. Brown as Lt. Garry Pig, a green pig who's a genius and loosely based on Brown's character, Mattias, from Frozen II. He serves under Leonard's commands. * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, an explorer who's a twin brother to Mabel and loosely based on Ritter's character, Ryder, from Frozen II. * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines, a wild and funny child who’s a twin sister to Dipper. * Julia Roberts as Queen Candace Coddington, the deceased queen of Prairiedelle. ** Olivia Olsen also provides her young self. * Jose Ramirez as King Jose, the deceased king of Prairiedelle. ** Zach Callison also provides his young self. * Janelle Monáe as Cheri, a water spirit maiden who lives in the secret place that holds the twin's answers. * Tania Gunadi as Scarlet, a young fire spirit maiden who's feisty and loyal to Hikaru and Tsubasa. She's loolsey based on Burni from Frozen II ** Gunadi also provies Sashi, Luluco's friend and former worker of the factory. * Ariel Winter as Opal, a shy air spirit madien who's sometimes nervous but does have a lot of things in mind from the forest. She's loosely based on Gale from Frozen II. * Estelle as the narrator of the film. In Frozen Kingdom, Alan-a-Dale was the original narrator inspired by Disney's Robin Hood. Trivia * The sequel will be based on Disney's Frozen 2 and will take place after the original film. * While more details have been announced about Frozen 2, characters from the Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 have been added in to match the spoof style of Hikaru & Tsubasa. * In Frozen Kingdom, the duo explores the world of Frozen by an original concept by Jose Ramirez on a Chalkzone in Jetsons: The Movie subplot in Frozen. For Frozen Secrets, B-Master takes the world of Frozen beyond the tone from Jetsons and into a tone from Steven Universe to give the film more of a soft tribute to Figure 17. * While it may be different from the anime, Frozen Secrets offers an ref to Luluco being a caretaker to the twins just like D.D. This was shown from their pervious work "Luluco's Frozen Adventure" to not only have their first take on Luluco from Frozen Kingdom but to have a more connection with her and the twins as their older sister. * Songs for the film will bring the Frozen 2 songs from Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez with addational songs from Steven Universe: The Movie will be provided by Rebecca Sugar. Gallery Tsubasa and Hikaru.jpg|Tsubasa and Hikaru Sinbad (Sinbad- Legend of the Seven Seas).png|Sinbad Luluco.png|Luluco Rutt and Tuke.png|Rutt and Tuke Red.png|Red Chuck.png|Chuck Bomb.png|Bomb The Blues.png|Jay, Jake and Jim Rudy.gif|'Rudy' Penny.png|'Penny' Snap.png|'Snap' Sashi Kobayashi.jpg King Mudbeard.png Zeta.png Debbie.png Category:Frozen Category:Hikaru & Tsubasa Category:Figure 17 Category:Angry Birds Category:Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Films in the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls Universe Category:Space Patrol Luluco Category:Comedy Category:ChalkZone